After All, You're Just the Mother of My Child
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Uh-oh ... Leah's pregnant, Jacob is with Reneesme and they both hate each other's guts.  This story is rated K  to T ... depending on if it's Leah's perspective or not ... lol
1. Prologue: Something in the Air

**After All, You're Just the Mother of My Child**

* * *

><p>Summary: The not-so-unfertile Leah gets knocked up by Mr. Alpha … so then they try the parent thing… but don't get your hopes up Leah, he's still madly in love with Reneesme.<p>

**Chapter One: Something in the Air Made Me See You for the First Time**

Jacob's POV:

Leah was pissed about the imprint, I could tell. She wouldn't say anything but the looks she gave me were more than enough. I felt like I had betrayed her since I'd found Reneesme, but to this day, we'd never talked about it.

We'd never talked about any of it or why I wasn't hanging out with her as much because we both already knew.

_Stay__there__Clearwater_, I sent her a message since I promised that I would be a better … friend or whatever we were to each other. When I got there, it was bad.

Leah looked like she was drunk out of her mind, but I knew better. The blood in our system rejects the effects of alcohol, metabolizes it before it can spread its poison.

"Are you really doing this again?"

"Kiss my ass Jacob. I don't need your fake sympathy." She turned her head away from me, her overgrown locks flowing past her shoulders now. The hammock that she was lying on wobbled a little.

"You know what it's like. Even being away from her now is pain to me." I explained, sitting next to Leah now, which was pretty impossible considering that the two of us were crowded in a too small hammock.

"I smell her on you. Get away." Leah moved too abruptly causing us both to tumble to the ground, hard. Leah started giggling suddenly and I laughed to take the edge off. She was going to be fine, meaning that I was off the suicidal she-wolf watch.

"Let me help you." I attempted to scoop Leah up and help her to her feet, but somehow she fell again, taking me with her. The smell of her hit me immediately and it wasn't the smell of stale alcohol and cigarette buds.

She actually smelled like … a girl?

The hairs on my body reacted, all my attention on her.

"Good job Jake." She muttered, not realizing that something in the air had changed. I watched her carefully. When I didn't move, she sensed something was up. "What the hell is up?"

I was looking down at her, watching her halter hug her in the right places, seeing where all the commotion had caused it to rise up a little. Her russet-colored skin glistened as though there was sun when it was nearly midnight.

I exhaled deeply, determined to push the thought away, but when she tucked her hair behind her ear and started to get up, I lost it. I pulled her by the belt buckles back into me and found myself on top of her again, where I belonged.

Leah watched me wordlessly as I took my shirt off seamlessly. She was so quiet that it was scary. I reached underneath her top to feel her small, round breasts, something that I'd wondered about before. They felt good.

Leah sat up half-way, her lips close to my ear. "I can smell her on you." She declared, hoping to bring me back to reality.

I knew what I was doing when I ignored her, when I carried Leah out of the backyard and into the room and onto her bed that was so tiny we couldn't help but touch. She was breathing heavily as I made love to her, not saying one smart-ass comment.

Leah watched me wordlessly as I explored every single crevice of her body with my mouth, in ways that I'd only dreamed of. She gave into me moaning softly until I had enough of her.

Still silent, Leah watched me get dressed as I tried to clear my mind. I had to forget this ever happened otherwise Edward would know and then so would Reneesme. She didn't deserve to be hurt like this.

"This never happened." I finally speak.

"Agreed." Leah answers back, glowing now. I can see the moonlight shine on her as I catch a glimpse of her delicate body. I want to go back into the moment where I made her speechless and not even words could express her contentment.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah." She grins to herself. "You must have done that before."

I nod, not wanting to think about it again. "See you tomorrow?" I offer, trying to get the smell of her out of my mind. I phase immediately and find a way to hide the evidence of my infidelity.

* * *

><p>(AN: I keep making all of my Leah-Jacob stories start with some one-night stand kind of thing … sorry about that. The two of them together makes me think of that and not so much of a lovey-dovey romantic love thing. I want to make this a 3-4 chapter story but only if you **shower**** me ****with ****lots ****of ****love ****and**** reviews**. XO –NL)

As part of my_shameless promotion … _check out**:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight)

**The Truth Is** (Secret Life of the American Teenager)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)

**A Side of Lockwood, A Shot of Benet** (Vampire Diaires)

**Double Standard**(Degrassi)

**Make You Feel My**** Love** (crossover)


	2. I'll Toast to That

**After All, You're Just the Mother of My Child**

* * *

><p>Summary: The not-so-unfertile Leah gets knocked up by Mr. Alpha … so then they try the parent thing… but don't get your hopes up Leah, he's still madly in love with Reneesme<p>

**Chapter Two: I'll Toast to That**

* * *

><p>(AN: All of the interest (hits) turned this one-shot into something more … I'll try to add a little more humor to it. So, if you have any suggestions let me know. My update for _After the Hurricane, _{more Leah-Jacob goodness}, will be up this week. Luv and reviews. –NL)

**Leah's POV (Point of View) **

Dearly Beloved we're all gathered today to watch Jacob declare his love to yet another Bella look-alike. Identical in her looks, frame, and undeniably annoying neediness. Gag me.

I didn't know why I'd shown up today. What I had to tell Jake could wait, _should _wait but the pregnancy test was still fresh in my hands. I'd spent hours looking over it this morning and tried calling him a couple of times.

No answer. There's always no answer when Reneesme's around. That's really the main thing that I hate about her, that she's always around. I sighed. I had to figure out a way to sneak Jake away from this lame ass, sappy engagement party and tell him that we slipped up.

And I don't know which time.

When I saw him, I took my chance. Finally.

"Jake." I called looking at him longingly. _Please just pay attention to me this one time_.

"Hey Leah." He gave me a light pack on the back like we were strangers or mere acquaintances.

"I really have to talk to you. It's important." I explained but he was getting that dreamy imprinted look and I knew that it was no use.

"Can we talk … later?"

I nodded and walked back into a corner shyly, or better like a dog that's been reprimanded by its master.

I waited a little later before I tried again, but by this time Jacob's patience had worn out. It was probably because I had been texting him through this entire engagement party/dinner thing.

By now, I was so insecure and playing with my hair. I was wondering if anyone would notice in a few short months that I had baby bump, followed by a crying child and no guy to help me raise it. Life is so fair.

I couldn't let it be this way. I cornered Jacob again. "Please. It'll only take a moment."

"Are you trying to _ruin _this for me? Chill out Leah. We can talk tomorrow or something."

Or something meant that whenever Reneesme wasn't dragging him along like a little puppy she kept in her purse. It was disgusting and sickening. I hated her. Did I mention that already?

Jacob walked away before I could even say something snarky back. That bastard.

Soon after the cake came out, who has huge ass _wedding _cake for an engagement gig anyway? Everyone was gathering around. People were making toasts. "Jacob and Nessie you're wonderful together."

"Jacob and Nessie you're going to have a long, happy life together."

"Jacob, I've never seen anyone more loyal than you," this coming from Seth. Yeah, right. The only thing he was loyal to was his own feelings about whatever woman he was into for the moment.

The praises and the lies were driving me crazy and I had to tell him. My fork tapped the glass in front of me a couple of times and I started to speak.

"I have known Jacob forever, before the muscles and the cropped hair. Reneesme, from the moment you came into this world you were made for him. He's truly incandescently happy when he's with you." Everyone was smiling whimsically at the couple.

"And … I'm not done yet … I'm sure that your relationship can stand any struggle including the fact that I'm carrying Jacob's first child." I dropped the glass and walked back inside of the house. If I had been a white girl, my face would have been red.

For once, my race wasn't a burden to me and I was glad that no one followed.

But their eyes did. I could feel everyone eye's burning into the back of my head, people throwing flames, some wondering if it were true. The only smiling face in the entire crowd was Paul, he lived for this kind of shit. Not even my mother came after to comfort me.

I saw Rachel look at me and then lower her eyes out of guilt. After all, she was there for the pregnancy test and she insisted that I tell Jake … I'm sure just not this way. But I had to do it my way which was loud, ballsy and brazen. Now, I felt completely unconfident and meek.

I stayed in that house pacing for the remainder of the night.

Later, I felt a tall shadow behind me, and I knew who it was.

"Why'd you have to tell everyone like that? What the hell's the matter with you?" He barked immediately. "Do you know how embarrassing it was for Reneesme-"

"I don't give a damn about her. This is our baby, _our _responsibility. It has nothing to do with her." I yelled back, ready to go toe-to-toe. It was amazing that we'd even had sex at all. He couldn't stand me and I was annoyed by how stupid and cliché he was with everything.

"She's going to be my wife."

"You're going to be a father first." I reminded him. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault exclusively? You didn't push me way. In fact you spread like a-"

I wouldn't let him finish that sentence and degrade me like that. I slapped the hell out of him and I knew he felt it. Jacob held his jaw afterwards.

"You stupid little bitch." I glared at him accusingly. "Don't worry about it. Pretend this never happened. You're off the hook." I explained, feeling terrible that I'd lost a good friend and made everyone hate me again so quickly.

I'm not a bitch, I just don't bull shit around. People hate that in women.

I was on my way to storm off dramatically, like anyone cared, when Jacob pulled me back.

"I can't let you do that." He embraced me tightly, letting my tears soak into the front of his suit and lifting my face to look into my eyes. That, ladies and gentleman, is what got us in trouble to start with. He kept giving me these looks. I could've stayed forever glued to him like this, but fate didn't like us together.

Footsteps were approaching and we both jumped from each other like he was my kryptonite and I was his Achilles' heel.

"Get out. Now." Jacob barked, subtly gesturing that someone was in the room and it was Renseesme.

I left silently feeling like I'd won and lost at the same time. Now, at the very least, Jacob and I would have to figure out who to get along. After all, I _am _going to be having his baby and that's something that little 'Nessie' can't compete with. **

* * *

><p><strong>As part of my <strong>_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight)

**My Last Breath** (Vampire Diaries)

**No One's Gonna Love You More than I Do** (Twilight and Vampire Diaries)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)

.


	3. Some People Can Talk Themselves Right Ou

**Chapter Three: Some People Can Talk Themselves Right Out of Hell**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Reneesme could hold a grudge. She hadn't talked to me since the guests left on the day of our engagement party. It had been three weeks and suddenly her schedule was completely different, her phone number had changed, and no one ever answered when I knocked.

Except for today. Today, it was Bella who opened the door. I braced myself for the worst. I deserved it and it was a long time coming.

"Is she here?"

"She doesn't want to speak to you." Bella explained, but moved aside so that I could enter the house.

"I know. I wish I could explain…"

"I think I get it." Bella began. "I'm disappointed in you and I don't want you to think otherwise but … I remember a time when I made a choice that almost cost me Edward." Bella paused for a moment. "I've been thinking about it Jake and this is almost exactly like the time I kissed you, the _biggest mistake _of my life."

I tried not to roll my eyes or get offended since that day had been the best day of my life … back then.

"So where are you going with this?"

"Don't you see? Leah's to you what you were to me. Reneesme is your Edward … I just have to make her see that if she really loves you, which I know she does, then you two can find a way to make it through this."

"So I'm like Leah. Man that's harsh." I shook my head. "I like to think that you at least loved me. I've never loved Leah."

"It doesn't matter. I honestly think you two belong together."

"Wow. I didn't think you'd be so … understanding."

"I'm not." Bella added quickly. "I just can't stand to see my daughter hurt so much so … Let me talk to her. But if you get a second chance, don't screw it up."

"I won't." I promised deciding that it would be best to leave since Nessie obviously wasn't here and without her here, there was no reason for me to hang around.

I took off without another word, phasing and getting home in a matter of minutes. I had to talk to Leah. I knew how to make this situation go away.

* * *

><p>Leah looked almost golden, dressed in a simple T-shirt, jean shorts and sneakers. She was playing with putting her hair up and talking it down before I snuck up on her in the backyard.<p>

"Boo!" I pricked either sides of her body with my hands, trying to scare her.

"I can hear your big ass steps with or without werewolf hearing." She explained. "What's up? Came to ask for me to pee on the stick while you watch?"

I hadn't asked that yet because I knew liar wasn't a liar. Maybe she was a little butch, sloppy, unpredictable, bold, a bitch even but not a liar. I was just holding onto the hope that maybe she she was reading the test wrong or something.

"Or did you come to check if I'm wearing a pillow attached to my belly?" Leah suggested.

"Good ideas, but no." I sighed. I was about to ask her the most selfish thing in the world, but if I phrased it right she might agree. And then I could tell her to tell Nessie it was all a lie and it would be a done deal.

"You and I are friends, right?"

"No. We'll never be friends. _You _said that, remember? Men and women can never be 'friends' without sex being in the way." She continued to quote me. I hated when she did that.

"Are you really ready to be a mom?" I tried another approach. Leah didn't have a feminine bone in her body.

"Don't you want to be a dad?" She questioned back. Leah was going to make this difficult, as usual.

"Look, I have no right to ask you this but think about it Leah … we're not together. I'm going to marry someone that I _love_, who is Nessie. Not you. Why should we bring a baby into this mess?"

"So you want me to get an abortion." Leah breathed, dropping her hair again as it flowed over her shoulders wildly. I wanted to tame those strands just like I'd tamed her. I wanted to comfort her through this and not guilt her into doing this. Neither one of us wanted kids right now with this situation.

All I could do was sigh. I was wavering back and forth with this and we both knew why. I would cut off my own arm if Nessie asked me to. If this baby was going to ruin us, then I'd have to swallow my feelings about it to keep her.

Leah didn't say anything else, but her eyes bore into me. She had a way of doing that … looking through your bull shit and to the core. It was like she had her own way of breaking down your brick wall, chipping away at the ice until she found your heart. Your vulnerability. Your weakness.

I couldn't move. I just stood there watching her read me. We were like that for minutes, maybe even an hour before the ringer on my phone broke whatever was happening. I knew that Corinne Bailey Rae song by heart. It was Nessie's favorite … 'Just like a star across my sky. Just like an angel off the page. You have appeared to my life. Feel like I'll never be the same…" It droned on and on.

"Don't answer it." Leah begged breaking the silence and moving closer to me. I could see the slight protrusion of her abdomen and I wanted to rush to her side instinctively.

"I have to. She hasn't talked to me for weeks." I turned my back to Leah, as much as it pained to do so, and listened as Nessie promised to meet me tomorrow. Wow. Bella was good. When I hung up, there was a huge smile on my face. I was back in there. All I had to do what get Leah to—

"I'm not killing this baby." Leah refused just out of spite. I knew it. I could tell that she was still jealous of my happiness. "You're still just a bitch." She complained. I knew I was whipped but I wasn't anyone's bitch. Two could play that game.

"So are you." I spat back about to walk away, but I found myself holding both of her hands in mine. I was playing with them now. This was getting so complicated. I should've never touched her. "So you're going to make this hard for me?"

"Hell yeah. You deserve it."

I leaned down, so close to kissing her lips, that I could feel it. But even my wildest imagination didn't compare the reality.

"Thin ice Black." Leah brushed her lips against mine for a moment, holding my lower lip between her teeth lightly. Had it been anyone else, it would've been awkward but I'd come to get used to her being a little off kilter with me. She let go and then laughed whole-heartedly, holding my hands in hers still.

As much as I wanted to … I wasn't going to sleep with her ever again.

Leah let go of my hands and walked back into the house leaving me all hot and bothered again. I was sure that Leah was going to kiss me, not _tease _me, and let me tell you, no one in the world can work their lips like that girl. Just that had gotten me to this point. Damn, I shook my head looking down to notice that I'd gotten a little more excited than I should have. And she didn't even kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

Jacob's biggest problem is that he's whipped. He's so far up Reneesme's ass that he can't see anything else but her. It would be funny if it wasn't so annoying. And today's news was just confirmation of the fact that he didn't have a backbone left.

Rachel was running down the entire conversation that she'd overheard between the half breed and Jacob, which wasn't surprising since weak girls always let themselves get cheated on. If I were in her shoes, I would've had his balls in my hands, literally.

He'd never be able to pee, much less fuck again but … that's just me. I talk a hard game and play harder.

Rachel droned on and on until she finally got to the point.

"She gave him an ultimatum and he's never going to speak to you again Leah."

"Don't be crazy Rachel. How can he never talk to the mother of his child? Does he think that this baby is pretend or imaginary? It's not. This baby is going to be popping out of my body in less than five months." I explained, the depths of Jacob's weakness never ceasing to amaze me.

I had to remember while a man's strongpoint is being "naturally," and yes I say that with a quote because some men are just little **weaklings**, but women have been and always will be strong where it counts. We may cry, well not me so much but … you get it.

Crying isn't a sign of weakness because we can deal with any emotional, intellectual situation better than a man, hence Jacob and his stupid assness right now. I rolled my eyes. Now I had to come up with a way to con him into going what he's supposed to do my nature.

What's so hard to get about this—you knock up a girl and you have two problems for life; the chick and the kid? I got up off the couch in the living room, grateful for Rachel, really, but I didn't have time for this. I had to do damage control and test this theory.

My fingers were dialing Jacob's number so fast that I my eyes could not keep up.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Then there was a voicemail.

"Call me back dumbass." I demanded, knowing that he normally called back within a few hours. The day turned to night, which turned to the next day and no call, text, or any acknowledgement.

This went on for a few days until I grew tired of it. My head was pounding, I was irritable, and hormonal as hell.

Lesson number one is if they won't let you in through the front door, sneak in through the back. My 'back' was to wait in Jacob's room and confront him. He'd have to talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I was exhausted. Nessie had me rearranging her room, running around to get whatever she wanted, and answering every call of that annoying bell. You can say that I'm a little whipped, and part of me likes doing things to make her happy but overall … I just love Reneesme Cullen.

I'd do anything at this point to stay in her good graces. Looking at the mass of text messages and unanswered voicemails from Leah proved that. She sounded downright sexy on one of them so I deleted it. I deleted all of them, except one, in fear that Nessie would type in my passcode and be able to see what she'd said.

The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile thinking about one of the things she offered to have _me _do to her … that's Leah, always thinking about "me."

I headed straight from the front door to my room, ripping off my shirt instinctively.

"Woo! Take it _off_!" The voice was female and unmistakably bold. Braven. Bitchy almost.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was immediately thinking about how I was going to get her out of here.

"It took less than 2 seconds for you to break the 'no contact' vow. You suck Jake." Leah turned to face me, looking tired but definitely more pregnant than the last time I saw her. I felt an urge to place my hand on her abdomen just to see if it was really real … to feel a kick or something. "So your girl's a little insecure about me? Cool." Leah smiled, like she was pleased with herself.

"I can't talk to you. Please. Go."

"I can fix that." Leah promised. "Make sure you clear your calendar for Thursday because I'm sick to death of doing this pregnancy thing alone. You owe me." She gave me that 'see right through me' look for a moment, before doing something so uncharacteristically Leah and showing a real emotion.

She hugged me briefly and I knew why. She'd missed me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

Reneesme was in front of me looking like she wanted to pounce. _I dare you_, I was thinking to myself because we all know that with or without my she-wolf magic going on, I would kill her ass. She used her better judgment and kept away, just looking as I explained exactly why she was going to get rid of that stupid ultimatum.

"I can't do that. He cheated with you."

"My point exactly. Like it or not we're bound together for life. This child is a piece of both of us and he's going to help me through this pregnancy, raising the baby, and everything." I explained boldly.

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"Likewise. I can bet you that whatever hate you feel for me is matched and then multiplied by the fact that nothing in this world would even make like you for a moment." I paused. "But that's irrelevant. I'm not really here to ask your permission because I could care less but … you can either make this really easy on everyone or you can have Jake hating you for the rest of your marriage because you kept him away from his first born."

"It's not even his." Reneesme argued back, trying to burn me. Try again. I don't hurt so easily.

"We'll take a paternity test, the _two _of us and you're even welcome to join in on the Lamaze class that I've got set up for Thursday. Wear something comfortable." I patted her like she was no more than a house pet."Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I picked up her shiny hot pink phone from the nearby table, dialing Jacob's number.

"Nessie?" He answered on the first ring.

"You are _whipped_." I noted loudly as the half breed watched, pouting but she knew better than to challenge me.

"Leah?"

"Yeah … it looks like your little wifey changed her mind. Tell him?" I handed her the phone as Reneesme reluctantly confirmed what I'd said. I turned towards the front door and left the Cullen house confidently.

The big one … Emmett, was watching me closely as I dared him to move. I would snap his neck before he could run one pace forward. Smarter than he looked, Emmett didn't charge and I felt myself smirking was I left. So easy.

I was halfway home when I saw my phone was ringing. Jacob.

"How did you spin that one?"

"Don't you know that I'm 'fucking amazing.' You told me that one night, remember?" I boasted.

"I was drunk and it was sex. Just sex."

"You don't drink and we don't just 'have sex.'" I countered. "If you've forgotten, I can remind you how we work together." I joked, wishing that I could see his reaction right now. The things you say to get a rise out of people.

"So Lamaze?"

"Yeah."

"You pay people to tell you how to breathe? That's stupid." Jacob noted, taking the subject off of us, again.

"No. I pay so that they can tell you how to _not _to be a deadbeat dad. Isn't that what's wrong with America today?" I continued, getting out of the car only to notice that he'd had the same idea that I had. We were both halfway to each other's houses and had taken a shortcut, which you could only take by foot, and were now mere steps from one another. "Nessie's not going to like this Black." I scolded as he lessened the gap and turned to walk in step with me.

I felt myself reach out to hold his hand, even though I knew that I shouldn't. Stuff like this was getting too involved. I was starting to like this cat and mouse game a little too much Ladies and Gentlemen. And let me just remind you that I'm fully aware that I'm just having his kid.

There's nothing else …. But the problem is, is that I took sex way more seriously than I let on. And I was possibly, maybe starting to get some ideas about something called, 'us.'

* * *

><p>(AN: I've got the next idea for the chapter planned out and I might just make it a super long chapter … maybe? Reviews and ideas please. I'm not _yet _sure how I want this to end, except let it be noted that I really dislike Reneesme … -NL)


	4. Wake Up From Your Lucid Dream

**Chapter Four: Wake Up From Your Lucid Dream**

* * *

><p>(AN: Chapter five has been written and it's **awesome**! Please review and let me know what you want to happen because I can make changes to the next chapter and it might affect chapter 6. Thanks again for all of the hits to this story. –NL)

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

"Okay now place your hands on her stomach." The Lamaze coach instructed. Winnie was her name. She smiled at us with her too white teeth and her brown-red hair and I knew that _that _was the type of girl I'd never be. Happy.

I looked over at Jacob who, unlike every other dad in the room, didn't have both hands around the stomach. One hand was on my stomach and the other was wrapped around Reneesme. I couldn't get why she wouldn't even let us take a Lamaze class together.

What were we going to do … sneak around in the bathroom?

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate. Having him here was better than bringing Seth or Rachel along, or worse … going alone. My mother still hadn't forgiven me for how I 'behaved' at the engagement party.

So, we can all say that I get my stubborn, hard ass attitude from Sue Clearwater.

"Will you pay attention?" I nagged once I saw him whisper something to Reneesme and kiss her, in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed. I was the only one here without someone else who loved them in the room.

And it looked so bad. I could feel my morale starting to drop and tears were to come soon, I knew it.

My crazy hormones were turning me into a regular girl and it sucked.

I focused instead on breathing, ignoring them making googly eyes at one another until I couldn't take it anymore and made some lame excuse about having to use the bathroom. Jacob, to my surprise, dropped his hand from her shoulder and helped me to stand.

He then walked me to the bathroom, placing his hand on the small of my back. I had something very important in my hands, my getaway, but it didn't seem so important anymore. I didn't want to escape, at least not from Jacob.

I could feel her eyes bore into my back, watching us as Jacob dropped his hand to hold the door open for me.

I wasn't expecting Jacob to do this or even to speak to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't I look okay?" I shot back. Okay, being defensive wasn't going to get me anywhere, but what other choice did I have? I couldn't explain half of what I was feeling to Jacob because I had to right to feel anything. I was being so stupid about this entire thing and I really needed to just grow up. The grown up thing to do would be do turn my emotions off completely. I couldn't … love Jacob. Not like this. "I can't really talk to you right now."

"She doesn't have x-ray hearing if that's what you're worried about. Nessie's more human than you think."

"Oh believe me, I can tell…" My voice trailed off as Jacob studied my face. I couldn't tell him right now. I was way too emotional. Things were way too crazy. "If you promise to go with me, I'll tell you _most _of what you want to know."

"Not all?"

"I don't even understand it all."

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

If there was a perfect, stealing the half breed's car and running off with Jacob would've been it. It wasn't just sticking it to her that was fun, it was the fact that Jacob thought it was funny too and went along with it.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Lucy." I did my best imitation of Ricky Ricardo, fully enjoying the ice cream cone in my hands a little too much. Cookies and cream tasted like Heaven. I had a little piece of Heaven in my mouth and was swinging back and forth on a swing set like a little kid.

"Are you going to eat that thing or swallow it whole?" Jacob asked, ignoring me while I responded by slowing down the swing and smearing some of the ice cream on his face. "Mature."

"You know you love it." I teased back, helping him clean off the parts that he'd missed once he had licked some of the cream off of his face. "Come here." I handed him my ice cream cone and was using both hands now, my thumbs at the corners of his mouth.

It had been so long since we'd touched, too long, or maybe it just felt that way. My eyes latched onto his, daring him to try and run this time. He pulled me down to his lap.

"You're trouble."

"Nothing but." I agreed giving him a quick peck on the lips. When he didn't pull away, I smiled because you see … I still have him, at least a part of him that _she _doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I enjoyed kissing Leah more than I should have. I should've pushed her away, or at the very least turned away, but I couldn't deny her or myself. Our lips met as electricity flowed through my body. Leah was on my lap in no time. If we hadn't been at a public park, I didn't know how far it would go. We just kissed but I didn't let her go for a long time. My regular life looked so dull compared to this moment.

I felt something cold and wet soak into my pants and looked down for a moment. The ice cream.

"Smooth." Leah commented, standing up and playing with my hair. "Let's get back before wifey flips the hell out." I did notice that she hadn't called, but I didn't remember picking up my phone before leaving so it was probably at that Lamaze class still.

"Wait." I reached for her hand standing up. "I'm not done with you yet." I smiled, unable to act like we were strictly friends. We weren't. We were too connected for this circumstance, for the fact that I was about to marry someone who was so utterly different from Leah.

I took her to get something to eat, and when she thought it was over I brought her back to her house.

"Put your feet up." I demanded, helping her to sit on the couch and giving her face one last caress before going to set-up a bath for her. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I had left Leah in the dark through half of this process.

I had to make it up to her and brought her to the bathroom.

"You decorated?" She teased, noticing the candles and rose petals. "If you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask. Pregnant women want it all the time you know."

"I knew you would read too much into it."

"What am I supposed to think?" Leah started to give me that look again, the one where she could see right through me. I shifted my eyes down before I fell into that trap again before responding.

"You've been doing this thing by yourself for too long. I'm there for you." Leah gave me a quick hug with a genuine smile. That was rare. Whenever she smiled there was always something else lurking, like a mischievous plot, a deep seeded anger covered by her desire for revenge, but this was just joy.

"Now turn around so I can get in."

"And miss out on seeing you naked? Never." I joked. Truthfully, I was too scared that she might slip and fall and get hurt. Or hurt the baby. I slid her flowy maternity shirt off as Leah started on the pants, using me for balance. "May I…" I asked, reaching for her as I rested my chin on her shoulder, placing either hands around our baby.

I could let my guard down a little now that it was just us.

"Can you believe we did this?" I asked in amazement.

"It's perfect." Leah kissed me suddenly before I unhooked the back of her bra, slid off the rest of her clothing and placed her into the bath. She giggled, blue and white bubbles surrounding her.

It was pretty perfect until Leah got dressed and let that mouth of hers start.

"It could always be like this you know." She offered.

"What are you saying?"

"Why are you marry Reneesme when it's so good between us? That's not what I mean … I'm not asking you to pick a relationship with me over marrying her. I'm saying that Jake … look at me. Sometimes love isn't enough."

"She's been imprinted on. How can you say that? Don't you feel like you're betraying Sam?"

"No. Ever since I found out that I'm going to be a mom, that's all that I can think about. It's the greatest love ever and I haven't even had the baby yet." Leah closed her eyes for a moment. "Listen to me when I say this, if you're even feeling an inkling of anything for me, or anyone else, then it's not fair to make her feel otherwise. I know what it feels like to think that someone else loves you as much as you love them, but they don't."

"This is going to stop." I promised. "The kissing, hand holding, the caressing … everything." But I didn't want it to.

"When?"

"By the time we get married."

"Do you think you can string me along all that time? A year of sneaking around in and out of your sheets? I have needs to Jake and they don't involve creeping around with you because we're both missing something from our lives. I wasn't going to do this but here." Leah reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a phone. My phone. I thought I'd left it at the Lamaze place. "She's been calling you all day like a maniac. Thirty messages."

I snatched the phone eagerly.

"You can blame me. Tell her I kidnapped you. I'm the bad guy so it'll be easy to believe. You play the victim. Again." Leah patted me on the arm, signaling that it was time for me to go. "Jake … I'm not sorry that any of this happened. I think it's sorry that you won't admit it."

"It?"

"That you love me … and not a she's-a-good-lay 'love' … there's something else stirring around in there and I feel it too, but I won't mess up things with wifey. I'll be as good as I can." Leah promised as I nodded, now absorbed in the numerous text messages from Nessie and how I was going to fix it.

True, Leah was going to be the mother of my baby but Nessie was going to be my wife, my future. No contest who I would pick every time. After all, Leah Clearwater was just the mother of my child. Nothing more.

* * *

><p>Review. :) -NL<p> 


	5. I'm Right Here, You Don't See Me

**Chapter Five: I'm Right Here, You Don't See Me**

* * *

><p>(AN: I wasn't going to post this just yet because I wanted to give you all a chance to read the last chapter. I'm temporarily putting _My Last Breath _on hold due to lack of interest, but I'll keep writing it on the side. Love, reviews, and I hope the NEW YEAR brings us good things! -NL)

* * *

><p>Leah's POV<p>

So you see, just because you admit that you love someone doesn't mean they'll love you back. In my experience, telling them is the worst thing that you can do. You give them all the cards, all the power and they usually turn it against you.

Or better still, I'd offered Jacob my heart, took it out of my chest and he placed it on the table and said, "No thanks. I have to answer these calls from Nessie."

But at the very least, my little scandal didn't run him out of my life. He was still there, but now Nessie had given him another 'idea,' which he had to tell me about and I was considering it.

He asked me to let Nessie adopt my baby so that little Leland didn't have to grow up with dysfunction in his life … also known as _me_. Initially, I was fuming.

I hadn't put my hands on the half breed yet, but it was bound to happen. I hated her and she hated me. And what does fire and gasoline make? An explosion.

He'd made me this offer four months again and had been warming me to the idea. I told him I would. I would do it, but I wanted to be a mom to Leland for the first few months of his life. Then, I would let him go, let Jake go, let it all go.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel wondered, interrupting my thoughts.

"I want this baby out. I feel like I have to take a shit but nothing's coming out."

"Didn't we talk about the filter Leah? You've got to watch that-"

"Which is yet another reason why I'm agreeing to let little bitch have my baby. I can't control my mouth." I justified, but Rachel completely disagreed.

"Whatever. Are you hungry? We have-"

"Hey everyone." Jacob popped into the house as all of my attention turned to him. I watched him quietly, missing the warmth of his hand on mine, the softness of his lips, the feel of his hands holding our baby. I looked away as a tear shed.

I couldn't wait to get this baby out so I could stop all of this crying.

"You're quiet today. No smartass comment?"

"No dumbass ultimatum?" I shot back, amusement in my eyes. That was the best way I could handle this without dealing with it, covering my feelings up with bullshit and putting him on the spot.

"I don't have anything new today but I was thinking … what about this?" Jacob dropped a flyer in front of me.

"Blind dating?" Eye roll. "Really? Do I seem that desperate to you?"

"You haven't had a guy in your life for practically ten years. Don't you think it's time-"

"You're an asshole." I tossed the paper at him angrily as Jacob grinned, amused. I missed. He was getting way too good at pushing my buttons. I tried to stand up as soon as I could and moved as quickly as I could after him. Jacob played along until I felt it.

Rachel saw it.

"Leah!" She yelled as we all looked down at the puddle of water that was now on the floor.

"I didn't mean to do it." I shrugged.

"You've been cramping up this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"We've been to the hospital four times since last week. I thought it was nothing." I argued back.

"Who doesn't know they're going into labor?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up. Get me to the hospital." I demanded as Rachel moved around frantically, Jacob smiled at me and picked me up like I was immobile. I didn't complain this time, but I was thanking God that this pregnant thing was almost over.

* * *

><p>Whoever said that the water breaking means the baby will be there immediately is a liar. Or maybe I'm just a special case because I'm a 'she-wolf.' I was in labor for 36 hours. I kid you not. Over a day of waiting and not only one, but two kids popped out. Twins.<p>

Who the hell knew?

I will admit this to you, babies are the purest parts of ourselves. Mine were so beautiful and I fell in love with them, an eternal love, and I knew it would be hard to keep my promise to Jacob.

"What should we name her?" We'd only agreed on Leland. The second was a baby girl…

"How about Rachel?" Jacob offered.

"No … it's got to start with a J like your name…"

"Johanna."

"Johanna Black." I agreed, fighting the urge to kiss him. Jacob wasn't mine. He never was.

* * *

><p>The biggest surprise, besides having twins, was the fact that Jacob and the guys from the pack had done the unthinkable … they'd added onto the Black house two rooms, one for me and one for the babies. Jacob wanted to help out as much as possible.<p>

And he was a good father. He ignored calls from little bitch and handled himself like a man when it came to his kids. They always came first. And sometimes I came second.

Before our eyes, we were growing into a family. We were sharing the same bed and everything, _only _because my room was closer to the babies. It was easier that way.

One month went by, two, three, four, and in the fifth month that's when things started to change.

"Jonni is finally sleeping." That was baby Johanna's nickname. "She's finicky like you." Jacob sat down on the bed next to me and I could tell he was tired.

"Go to sleep."

"No. You need to sleep. I can see black bags under your eyes." He touched my face playfully.

"Dumbass." I gave him a slight shove.

"You're a really good mom … I mean it. I didn't think you would be." He confessed, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"You don't suck as a dad."

"Can I get a compliment?"

"Never." I joked back, moving in closer so that I could feel his warmth. This, was a mistake. Jacob took it to mean something else as I felt the front of my robe open and Jacob's hot hands over my mid-section. I wanted to say 'don't.' I wanted to say something to stop this, but I wouldn't. I'd been waiting too long for this to happen.

Jacob's lips met mine with such a force that it surprised me. He'd been suppressing his feelings for way too long, but he was both passionate and gentle at the same time. He treated my body as a temple, caressing me and kissing me more than he'd ever had when we'd had sex before.

And that's when I realized that we were making love. And my feelings for him were stronger than before. I could hear him mumbling my name, saying that he loved me, saying too much as I was doing the same. I told him that I'd loved him when he was back in high school, when he let me join his pack.

We shared something beautiful that night. It was perfect. Too perfect.

Which is why it didn't happen again.

Which is why we didn't speak of it again.

Or maybe that's because four months later, I was sitting in the bathroom with Rachel again, holding another pregnancy test in my hands. And there I was, back at square one.

The twins were nine months old and I was pregnant again. Jacob was going to get married in less than three months. I couldn't do this to him. I loved him too much. So I ran. I took my unborn child, all of the cash that I could take from Jacob's account, the one that came from the Cullens, and left town without telling anyone.

I didn't have a plan. I didn't know how I was going to make it with a high school education and a year of community college, but I couldn't ruin his life too. I ran.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm … should I have Leah live her life elsewhere and forget about Jacob? Should he go looking for her? Tell me what you think in a review. Your opinion isn't wrong, it's **valued**. I'm still working on the last chapter of my other Jeah fic _After the Hurricane_. Luv. –NL)


	6. He Didn't Come for Me

**Chapter Six: He Didn't Come for Me**

* * *

><p>(AN: You guy are the most amazing people ever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all of those who read. I think I can finish this off in 3 more chapters. Fingers crossed. Pushing for January 2012. Luv. -NL)

**Four plus years later**

Leah's POV

It's been four and a half years since I ran off from Jacob and believe it or not, I don't think about him so much that it hurts anymore. Actually, I just try _not _to think about him. It's pretty much self-preservation.

Of course, there are times when my baby Liberty makes a face or when she says something that makes me think about her father.

Like it or not, I'm a single parent and Liberty doesn't have anyone else but me, so I can't let myself get depressed.

No one really knows the whole story except Rachel. I talk to Seth all the time, but it's difficult not to tell the truth. It's hard to hear him talk about Jacob and for me not to sound too interested. It's even harder not to tell anyone where I live, in fear of him showing up one day and putting the pieces together.

I have a new life now. I'm a Registered Nurse, yeah you can laugh. Getting puked on, popping out puss, having old men hit on you, and wiping a variety of assess … thin, hairy, flabby, cellulitey, snowflake white, ashy … once you've seen one, you've seen the all …

The hospital is really good and has a daycare program which make the 12 hour and graveyard shifts with Liberty doeable.

But don't get me wrong. It's hard.

There are times when I feel so incredibly alone … because I am. Besides my roommate Taylor, I've got no one else around here to depend on.

"Mama. Mama!" Liberty yells, waving her spoon up and down and consequently sprinkling milk all over the table bringing me out of my thoughts and into the present task which is Breakfast. Dun. Dun. Dun. (cue scary music)

"Libs. Please, don't do that." I scold, wiping up the mess and then rushing to find her coat. I'm going to be late for work. I just know it. "Come on baby." I pick her up, leaving the uneaten cereal on the table and rushing to get her in the car seat.

My scrubs are in desperate need of being replaced, but I can't seem to find the time. I take off out of the driveway in my "previously owned" Hondo Civic that looks almost new … for a 2000 model that is.

I should've left the house earlier. 

But … if I go about sevenish miles faster than I do normally, I can make it with a few seconds to spare. By now, I'm so focused on this thought that I'm starting to ignore everything around me, including Liberty who is off making her latest dissertation.

That girl is way too smart to be my daughter.

I smile, glancing at her from my rear view mirror before taking my hands off the wheel for a moment to pull my hair back. It makes it easier to do my job.

By the time I'm focused back on driving again, it's too late. The car is speeding out of control and the not-so-new car that I loved a few moments ago, I'm now cursing for its antiquated brake system and that fact that I'm heading head-first into a tree.

As I'm braking the only thing that I can do is try to fasten Liberty's car seat with the other. I don't know if I forgot this morning, or if she undid it because she doesn't like the way it feels. I don't get a chance to find out. The impact is enough to knock me unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Leah. Leah …" A young voice is calling me, but it isn't Liberty. It's Rachel. I'm not dead … yet.<p>

"How's Liberty? Why are you…." My head was hurting too much to finish that idea.

"She's fine. Luckily you're the only one who's serious hurt. Don't look so surprised to see me, Fertile Myrtle. I'm your emergency contact, remember?" Rachel Black gives me a hug as though I am her true sister. I smile because I feel the same way. In all the ways that count, Rachel is my blood.

"You didn't have to come. It's just a few scratches and don't call me that. I haven't had anymore kids since-"

"My brother. I know." Rachel is now sitting very close to me. I believe her about Liberty, but I want to see her for myself, see the damaged I'd done by being so stupid. "You've been unconscious for a couple of days, _and _you have a broken leg. It's more than just a scratch." Rachel continued. "Someone has to take care of you."

"Fine. You can come and live with us for a few months and help me out until this leg is normal. Happy?" I compromised. I would've said anything to stop her from mentioning La Push, Forks, Washington or anyone from my past.

"No. I have a better idea … you're going to live with me and Paul." My expression said it all. I was panicked. Seeing Jacob Black again? I'd been so long since I'd seen his russet-brown skin, the last time I was with him we were skin to skin, covered by nothing but our desire for one another.

We were one with him ins-Rachel cuts off my memory.

"You're going to have to see him again Leah. And your mom has been so worried about you. I can't hold you hostage and not tell anyone. They'd never forgive me … and besides, you're going to have your Homecoming just in time for Quileute Days."

This was the one year that I really didn't want to make an appearance for the annual holiday.

* * *

><p>As a nurse, you're taught to be sensitive to people's feelings and to do whatever you can to comfort them. Rachel, bless her heart, was trying but I was fucking miserable. I hated not being able to even take a piss without it being a huge ordeal.<p>

And getting daily sponge baths from her? That was beyond embarrassing. My body wasn't like it used to me, all prepubescent and thin. I'd rounded out a little, my breasts were much larger than they should've been and I wasn't up on my shaving.

Gross. I know. Rachel was now taking the personal grooming to a new level, and even after nearly a month of her care, I still didn't like the fact that another woman had seen my vagina. But enough of that.

Today was made even worse by the fact that we were back in Forks. Jacob was going to be there, Reneesme, and the twins. My heart tightened just thinking about them. I'd abandoned them when they were just babies. I was a terrible mother.

I was a home wrecker. I was going to get the hell out of here as soon as Rachel turned her back.

With Liberty in one arm, and me trying to hold onto both crutches like normal, I slowly made my way across the field, looking down. When I saw Jacob again, I didn't know what I would do. Would I want to kiss him? Would he even acknowledge me?

"Leah?" Now was my chance to find out. Damn the universe.

"Jacob Black." I answered back snarkily with a smoldering look on my face. You would never guess that I'd been downing myself for the last few minutes. That's right … the next lesson is to always seem confident even when you want to disappear.

"You look … amazing." Jacob pulled me in for a tight bear hug, him, me, and Liberty … his third child. I hadn't even thought about the fact that he and little bitch had probably sprouted a sea of pale-white quarter breeds.

Probably. The way that I knew Jacob was that he couldn't keep it in his pants for more than a few days, maybe a week tops.

I bit my lip trying to stop a grin that was forming, ripe with thoughts of us in bed together. He was a screamer. _Yes _I know how to make the guys scream my name.

I remembered it so vividly since I'd been in a dry spell for the last four years. The idea of sex hadn't seemed right without Jacob being around. I hadn't thought about it or wanted it like I desired it now.

"It's okay to smile. I won't tell anyone that I made you blush." Jacob continued, giving me that intense glare again. Damn, it was still there. Liberty turned to say, 'hi,' reminding me that I wasn't a responsibility-free twenty-three-year-old anymore. I was almost twenty-eight years old and a single mother. Jacob Black was bad news for me because all I did was get myself hurt with him. Tell me why can't I just remember that?

Liberty started talking to Jacob, asking him a couple of things before I introduced her. I wanted to say, 'This is your baby. She's perfect, just like us.'

When Liberty fussed until I put her down, or rather Jacob, since he wanted to hold her immediately, that's when little bitch started moving in on us.

I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled down her pants and peed all over Jacob to mark her territory. I got it. Jacob was hers and she was wearing a huge ass blood diamond from some sucked-dryAfrican country.

"Leah. Nice to see you." She forced a smile as I nodded in response.

"You can't do better than that?" Jacob wondered as everyone looked at me. I wanted to say, 'fuck off bitch,' but the kids were around. I had to learn to control my mouth around them.

"No. I don't like you and you know it. But I'll _tolerate _you because you've got my kids."

See, but not everything can be erased by time. Some things are eternal, like my dislike for Reneesme Cullen. Even her name makes me want to puke.

"They're beautiful." I gushed seeing two children with unmistakably dark eyes that matched mine. One was smiling as though I were the Easter Bunny, while the other clearly held the Clearwater grudge. I could just imagine my mom giving me that same look now. "Hi, I'm Leah."

"Mom." Johanna hugged me fully, while Jacob had to practically pull Leland away from Reneesme to force him to hug me. So, they knew who I was … which made me feel even worse for not being there.

Liberty immediately grew interested in Johanna and Leland once she heard us talking and was happy to spend the day playing with her siblings.

"They're perfect." I breathed, watching as she walked away again with my kids. Did Reneesme really have to hijack my entire _life_?

"So do you want to tell me that story or-"

"What story?" I asked since we were still alone.

"You have a four-year-old kid and you didn't say anything. Do I know the father?"

"Of course." I responded back with a smile, hoping that it sparked some feelings of jealousy in him.

"Who is it?"

"Another guy who hit it and quit it." I tried to tuck my hair behind my ears cavalierly, but failed and dropped a crutch. Jacob was there to help me keep my balance, one hand on my waist … or at least it was until he bent down to pick up the crutch. That was a booty grab, definitely. Right? Was it intentional? I wasn't sure.

I was glad that I'd distracted him from uncovering the truth about Liberty. She hadn't asked any daddy questions that I hadn't been able to dodge, but it was coming soon.

"Still busting balls I see." Jacob responded walking side by side with me. Now that, garnered a ton of attention…

* * *

><p>Imagine if I had a second pair of arms attached. You would stare wouldn't you? Some of you might even make a couple of jokes. That wouldn't even compare to the amount of attention I was getting by being back at La Push, with a cast on my left leg, and Jacob Black walking beside me, his over-sized hand grazing the small of my back for support.<p>

Everyone at Quileute Days was waiting for the moment when we would step out of bounds, when they would catch us holding hands or making out behind a tree somewhere like we were back in high school. And even though I could easily feel the warmth of his skin against my back and wanted it to happen to, it wasn't going to happen like that.

Because… believe it or not, I actually have a lot of respect for marriages. My parents lasted for thirty-five years, until death literally parted them. And even a marriage built upon obligation, not love and commitment, deserved to be honored.

Or let me say it this way, I wasn't going to screw a married guy. Or get screwed? Do the screwing … however you want to say it.

I'm better than that, even if Jacob wanted to do it right now.

It was written all over his face, the way he looked at me and checked me out when he thought I wasn't looking. So the outfit that I had on wasn't the most modest. Big deal. It was hard enough getting shorts on with the cast, but imagine jeans?

Never.

I wait for him to speak first, but my eyes were totally flirting with him. I couldn't help it. Maybe I couldn't have Jacob, but I couldn't I just dangle the bait in front of him … just a little bit?

"You really look good." He finally said, brushing his hand lightly over my hair. Now _that _was intentional.

"You said that already. Do I have you speechless or something?" I joked back and he just nodded and smiled. I was thankful that there wasn't a drama-fest going on … all things considered. I'd left a mess when I left and Jacob seemed really able to get over it.

"Always." He answered back and this time I felt myself blush. Whoa Nelly, I had to back this thing down. This was just temporary. Three to four months I'd be back to my life … my lonely, restless, celibate life… You can all sigh with me. I know that it sucks. Single Quileute Female. What a sick, sad, world.

But who needs to think about the future when I could just play around with Jacob while I'm here? I really only had one thing better to do and that was get to know my kids.

"I shouldn't have left them." I whispered, changing the vibe. "I was scared. I was pregnant and so I left."

"Wait. You were pregnant when you left?" He almost screamed out. "That means that the father is someone here, isn't it?"

"Jake … don't start with me." I looked down for a moment. "I know I can't make up for four years but I really want to be a part of their lives while I'm here. Maybe we can schedule visits or they can spend the weekends with me, with Reneesme's permission of course. She's still got you by the balls I see." I had to add that to give him a jab … just a little.

"You don't need her approval and neither do I. I'm a man."

"You look like a kid still." I paused to ruffle his hair a bit.

"We don't age. You know that but Leah, I'm about to tell you something important. Johanna and Leland are your kids and that's why we never ran the adoption paperwork. Nessie doesn't have any say over them legally because I knew you'd be back … maybe not broken down, but at least this time you can't run away." Jacob noticed that I looked a little tired and found an empty bench for us to sit on. "How long is it going to take for that to heal?"

"Four months, tops."

"What about for a she-wolf?" Now, his arm was resting behind me.

"I'm not a she-wolf anymore. I … I can't phase or heal like I used to." I answered back quickly looking around at the other members of the pack. I envied how close everyone still seemed to be when I was on the outs with everyone. It was my choice, I _know_, but being alone never felt so lonely until I was back in La Push.

"So you stripped down in the woods and tried to phase, but nothing?"

"No but-"

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's try it now."

"Thin ice Black." I joked back, really enjoying this too much. We had inadvertently moved closer to one another, now hip to hip … or close enough considering my broken leg. "I don't want to have you arrested for domestic infidelity. I know she probably had you sign a clause or something."

"Or something." Jake nodded.

"You've already seen it all."

"Ha. Not those." He pointed to my boobs which were getting attention even in the baby tee I'd borrowed from Rachel. "Did you buy those or-"

"Shut up. They're all natural … a gift courtesy of Liberty. But I can always put them away." I offered.

"Please do. I don't want to get in trouble." Jacob joked, but I knew he'd never touch me again that way. We were just old friends. Old friends who got caught up and—"I've missed you too much Leah." He kissed me on my forehead briefly before I could turn away. Someone was bound to see that we were out in the open.

"Four months it is." He added, looking away from me and I was glad. Something happened when Jacob and I got like this together. We made babies.

I sighed because this was going to be harder that I want it to be. I would have to hold back so much. Again. And even if we didn't do _anything… _

I knew what it looked like, the two of us sitting hip to hip, his arm around mine, my cheeks hurting from the smiles. It was like our flame had been rekindled, our hearts reunited, our souls where intertwining … but Jake and I never connected on a deeper level like that.

We _worked_. We got each other. We connected, but I never really knew what he was feeling because he was never really mine to have. Reneesme would be sure to remind me of this when I would see the two of them together, this time with his hand wrapped around her waist.

This knowledge is what made me do what I did next, put on a mini show for everyone.

* * *

><p>What would a day with Leah Clearwater be if it wasn't spicy? They knew the old Leah who was fun, daring, appalling. And Reneesme must've gotten wind because she was watching us more than the kids.<p>

So, when Jacob came back with a variety of dye-filled water-packed food and when I saw the cotton candy, I knew that would be it.

Jacob passed me the bag, after getting himself another helping, when I pulled his hand into mine and started to eat what he pulled out from his hand, which was funny to him at first. It was when my mouth was no longer grazing the food, but his fingers … one by one … that he got it.

And when I put him on the spot where _he _had to hold in his desire for me. I stopped just in time to see that I still had that effect on him. Anyone with eyes could see the bulge in his pants.

"I forgot you still have a teenage boy's body." I joked, giving his finger one last suck before letting it drop. Reneesme was nearing us before his hand could completely dry.

"Hon, sorry to interrupt _Leah_, but aren't you supposed to be doing the face painting? I think Quil got bored and walked off and look at the line."

We both turned to see that there was one child, who by the looks of things didn't even want to be painted on. Jacob and I exchanged glances as I smirked.

"Of course sweetie." He jumped up and I was ready to write him off as the same spineless man that I once knew only, he didn't give her a passionate kiss. Jacob gave her a quick pat on the arm, weird, and then proceeded to help me up. "Leah can take the other kid who just stepped into the line. That way, no one will have to wait." Jacob offered.

It was like one of those 'who me' moments and I couldn't help but smile. Jacob had chosen _me_. Take that little bitch.

* * *

><p>(AN: I've written some of the next chapter in Renee's POV ... then I'll add in something interesting before the whole truth comes out. So, do you want a Jacob-Leah ending? Reneesme-Jacob? Everyone to be broken up? Happy New Year! -NL)


	7. I Don't Get Jealous … Much

**Chapter Seven: I Don't Get Jealous … Much**

* * *

><p>(AN: I took one of your ideas. Thanks so, so, so much for all of the reviews. They keep me writing and posting this story. Not sure how to write the next chapter, but this one has a ton of different viewpoints, even one from our 'favorite' Reneesme. Luv, reviews, and Happy Birthday to me! :) -NL)

Part One

**Reneesme's POV**

Whoever is out there reading this, you need to listen to me. I am_ not_ the bad person here and Leah isn't as awesome as she seems. She's a monster … someone that I would prefer not to ever see, or hear of again.

And that's not like me. I really get along with everyone, except her. Before you judge me, just listen.

There's always a good reason for hating the girl who cheated with your then boyfriend, fiancé, now husband.

I've forgiven Jacob for that. I trust him now because he's done nothing but prove himself over and over again. It's just that I don't trust Leah. I can't. She's really scary when she wants to be and intimidated me enough last time to back down when I told Jake never to speak to her again.

I had a hard time four years ago. I can remember seeing how they grew closer because of the baby. I may have been the one marrying Jacob, but Leah would always be the mother of his _first _child. That, I couldn't compete with.

When the babies came, all he did was stay with them … countless nights of sleepovers with Leah. I cried myself to sleep every night because for a little while, I thought that I would lose him.

But then fate stepped in and dealt me a great hand. Leah was gone. Like that. She disappeared and left the kids, _our kids_ and everything was perfect. The imprint made sense and so did Nessie-Jake Land.

Now, just like that the tables have turned. Four years of bliss and now I'm back to where I was back then.

Leah Clearwater is back, and with another child … Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I would care about her getting impregnated again and _still _not being married, besides the fact that this a harlequin, no better yet, a Jezebel way of doing things.

The truth is … Jacob and I have been trying to have our own children for the last two years and it's getting more and more hopeless.

It's because I'm a half-breed, but Jake doesn't want to stop trying. So we try … all the time. I'm sure that if in vitro didn't work that meant that it was me. I sighed, pulling the covers over little Johanna, getting back to reality and out of my head.

This was one of the first times where I got to see her without Leah lurking around for the last month. If she tried to take Johanna or Leland from me, I would fight to the death. I wished the she would just be healed and go home. She may have birthed them but…

They were, after all, my children in all the ways that mattered.

And I was stupid enough to not officially adopt them. They were still hers, technically, but I was working on that. I would ask Jake to handle it, and hopefully he would like he always did. Then, we could go back to our happy life and maybe be blessed with a baby of our own.

"Don't worry." My dad breathed, showing himself from the shadows. I hadn't even known that he'd entered the house, otherwise I would've guarded my feelings better. "Jacob loves you."

"What if he loves her too?" I asked quietly thinking about how they seemed to instantly connect and spent the entire afternoon together the day of her arrival. It actually seemed like they _really _liked each other this time. And if they fell in love? I couldn't bear it.

"Jacob's made it clear who he loves. He's married to her." My dad hugged me as I let my face rest for a moment in his ice-cold chest. "And Leah … she's not going to do anything. Jacob's not interested." Edward repeated and I just nodded. He was right … he could, after all, read minds.

Jacob and I had tried again to get pregnant again last night. It was a little early for this but the next day, I was sure that I was going to be pregnant. It would take a couple of weeks before I knew, but I felt it. This was it.

And I was reeling from the idea. So happy, blissful.

And then the doorbell rang and brought us Princess Leah. She was there, with Rachel and Seth as her reinforcements and I stepped aside and let them all in when I really wanted to close the door on her.

Jacob's eyes lit up like he hadn't just seen her the day before and I could feel an emotion that I'd rarely felt heightened.

But it couldn't be. I didn't get jealous. People were jealous of me.

I watched Leah, Jacob, and the kids interact, feeling like an outsider in my own home. Everyone was pretending like nothing was wrong. They were all so quick to forgive Leah. And I waited until I heard something, something that I could work with to keep Leah away from my family. That's when I heard something that

"You've got to get over him Leah, I mean it." Rachel demanded off to the side.

"I'm not into your brother."

"You're a bad liar. There's something stirring between you two that is stronger than even an imprint and you know it. He may love you, but he loves Reneesme _more_. He chose her." Rachel paused. "He made his choice and now I want you to choose to move on."

"I am." Leah answered back in her ever-confident way which annoyed me. No woman was that secure with herself, ever.

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend or haven't you had once since Jacob? Have you even talked to anyone else or kissed another…" Rachel's voice trailed off, which triggered something in me. I was worried. Severely.

Leah-in-love meant that she couldn't be trusted. And Rachel said he loved her too. That stung. I thought of the only thing that I could do … I pulled Rachel aside and gave her the information for the nicest, _second_-handsomest guy (after my Jacob), that I knew.

I had to fix her up and fast. The last thing I wanted was another Jacob-Leah child popping out. Three was too many for me to take.

* * *

><p><span>Part Two<span>

**Leah's POV**

You can always tell when people want to ask something but are too scared to do it. They hover around, watch you a lot, and pretend to be interested even during your most shitty moments like they care. You barely care yourself so why should they?

That was Seth's way of doing things.

But I was lucky that his dilemma was whether or not to break the news to mom … about his non-Quileute girlfriend, and not something big. Not like mom could talk because clearly dude Swan … Bloodsucker Bella's dadwas about as white as they came.

But all parents have double standards. I smoke, but you can't because it's bad for you. You can't get a tattoo, but I've got the entire Sistine Chapelon my back. You have to wait until marriage to have sex even though I didn't … stuff like that.

I tried to explain this to Seth and get him to tell mom once and for all that his girlfriend was _not _Christa, who lived down the street, but a girl who lived an hour away and who was a dead ringer for Keke Palmer. Yeah … that would go over well.

I was smiling to myself thinking about his little 'dilemma' when she cornered me. I forgot how cunning Sue could be when she wanted.

"We should talk honey."

"Talk." I shrugged, mixing up a hodge-podge of foods that didn't really belong together and dumping them on my plate. And no, before you ask, I'm not pregnant. We've already gone over the fact that I haven't had sex in over four years and it's killing me.

"Will you at least look at me?" She complained.

"I'm listening mom."

"Fine." She sighed, giving in. Good. The fight had been averted. "I'm worried about you Leah. The way you and Jacob look at each other…"

"Not you too." This time I looked at her, disapprovingly. "_Nothing _is going on. Believe me, I would be the first to know." I.e. mom, he'd divorce Renee's stupid ass and be making love to me right now far away from La Push.

"And what about Liberty? What about her father?"

"She doesn't need to know." I whispered coolly. So, there was at least one person, besides Rachel, at La Push with a brain. Knowing Sue, she'd probably already talked to Jacob's dad and he was in one it too.

"Liberty needs to know that Jacob is her father."

"She doesn't know what that is." I explained. "Don't worry about it anyway. I'm going to tell her that he's dead and it won't kill her not to know that Jacob is her daddy." I paused for a moment to eat casually, even though I was a huge mess inside. This was G-Classified, Blackmail information that she had on me, which made me nervous.

I didn't want anyone to have the upper hand on me, much less my mom who disapproved of everything that I did.

But, I never let anyone know that they've gotten to me so I played it cool. "So, how'd you figure it out?"

"You just told me." Sue watched carefully, looking like she wanted to show me some sort of affection, but unable to. That was her relationship with Seth. They hugged each other openly and expressed their feelings. I was always a daddy's girl.

I played with the boys. Spat. Cussed. Had sex and didn't give a damn who knew that I wasn't a virgin anymore. Sue Clearwater didn't get me, didn't get the fact that I was more like her than she realized.

Even as she watched, I didn't even flinch. As long as Jacob and Liberty never found out, I would be fine. Two more months of being here, tops, and I could go back to not worrying if this lie would unveil its ugly face.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

It's not hard to be faithful to your wife, but it's difficult when you have old feelings resurface. I couldn't deny that I was wanting Leah, that I wanted to be around her more than I should, and that I wasn't the only one who was noticing. Nessie was, which explained what she was doing now.

Her big idea was to do this stupid ass double date which turned into an octodate? Who the hell knows? All I know is that I'm going out with my wife, Rachel, Paul, Leah, Seth, his girlfriend Maria, and Leah's blind date Caleb.

I was now sitting in Rachel's house waiting for everyone else to get ready. Well, Seth was ready but he was so wrapped up in Maria. They were in the young stages of a relationship, shy around one another and it was completely boring.

Paul was just as annoying as usual and I wanted to smack the shit out of him. I got up and went to hurry the girls up instead.

"Can you possibly move any slower?" I walked into the room unannounced to see, to my disappointment, that Leah was completely dressed … or not really depending on what you called a Playboy-esque outfit. "Dressing up as a hooker?"

"I guess it worked. I picked up another asshole." Leah shot back, rolling her eyes for a moment and attempting to remove the clothing from her body. "Help me out of this, will you?" Leah grunted, looking painfully desperate with her leg still in a cast.

"You know you're exaggerating with that. The lycanthrope gene is what's going to heal you."

"Well so far, it's not. Get your ass over here." She demanded as I walked over, letting her lean on me but too wrapped up in her half-naked body to be any real help. Her body was beautiful, golden and brown at the same time. It still glowed. Her body curved in all the right places, my hands were helpless and unable to control themselves.

Our bodies connecting sent a surge of energy through my body. Leah turned to look at me and I knew I was going to do it. I was going to cheat on Reneesme again, would gladly do it to kiss Leah one more time.

Leah laughed, almost smirked and turned away, placing her hands on mine and unzipping the dress. My heart rate accelerated in anticipation. Cheating…

Call me infidel. I'd welcome it just to have my lips brush hers, to feel her warm breasts against my—

Leah giggled, turning around to reveal … a bra. What a letdown.

"Still a tease, I see."

"Still easy. You're not as good-looking as you think Jacob." Leah shot back. "So … where's little bitch? Sorry … I meant _Reneesme_." Leah corrected, sounding forced.

"She's meeting us there. She had school tonight and-"

"I don't really care. Help me into this one." Leah demanded, picking out something that covered more of her body, but it still screamed sex. Who was I kidding? Her in a baggy t-shirt and holey gray-stained pants was a turn on.

I refused to tell Leah how great she looked in the outfit she picked out. Instead, I did the opposite saying, "You look like a dude with that short hair cut." I was actually shocked that she'd done it. We had been talking a lot, getting to know each other I guess and I mentioned that there was nothing sexier than a girl with short hair. Leah was probably just playing around with me again.

"Funny. I was going to say the same about you." Leah joked back. I touched my hair self-consciously, only cutting it because she'd confessed to liking short hair too. I smiled to myself glad that she'd noticed. "Maybe I should wear this instead?"

"I was joking. You don't look like a dude. You're beautiful and you know it."

"I am, aren't I?" I turned so she wouldn't see my clinched jaw. I was pissed at the idea that she was doing all of this for her date, Caleb. What kind of name was that anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Reneesme's POV<strong>

I'd been trying to ignore it all night, but it was impossible. Caleb being around made Jacob even _more _interested in Leah and they just kept sneaking away and having these private conversations. Both would come back with smiles on their faces like they'd pulled the wool over my eyes or something.

It worried me. They used to hate each other, or so I thought, but now they were getting along … too well.

I wished that Caleb would just put the moves on her and Jacob would catch them together and remember that he loved me, his _wife_.

"Staring only makes it more obvious." Rachel whispered to me.

"So I'm not the only one who sees it? _Look_ at them. They're shameless."

"Jacob loves you, you know." She answered back.

"The fact that you're here trying to reassure me concerns me. He should be the one here, not you." I snapped back bitterly. I wasn't mad at Rachel. We were always cordial with one another, not friends or enemies but somewhere in between.

"I'll talk to them." Rachel offered as I thanked my lucky stars that I did have one vampire-esque talent, the ability to hear from miles away. There was no way that I was going to block out this conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

My brother is helpless. Stupid. Leah is a hot-head, a spitfire. They butt heads, say obscene things to each other, fight, and kiss in the middle of their fights. I've seen it happen before and it defies the laws of any logic.

They shouldn't work but … they do.

And it's just bad news overall.

"You have a wife, you know." I interrupted whatever sex-thing they were talking about, wanting to stand in the middle of them but they were too close.

"You don't have to remind me. What's your issue Rachel?" Jacob wondered, annoyed. I ignored Jake, on a rampage now. Then I turned to Leah, "And you're on a date with a guy who's a David Beckham clone. What the hell's the matter with you two?"

"Did you just say 'hell'?" Leah laughed. "Damn, some of my dysfunction must be rubbing off on that nun's mouth of yours." She joked.

"Stop it. I mean it guys. Reneesme's having a terrible time and Caleb just asked if you two used to date."

"So what did you say?" Leah inquired, her hand just inches from touching Jake's. I hated it, but I'm not the jealous type.

"No."

"Good. You told him the right thing. We used to fuck." Leah watched as horror crossed my face. She never ceased to say things that shocked me. "I used to ride Jacob like-"

"Don't talk about that. You know why." I threatened, talking about Liberty. Leah pushed her cheeks in, looked at me disapprovingly and grabbed Jacob's hand, just to show that she didn't care. If I didn't love Leah already, I would hate her right now.

I didn't say anything, but watched how Jake's entire body reacted. They stood, staring at each other for way too long, in what looked to be an imprint.

"Relax Rachel. I'll go over there and be the perfect date. Plus, he is really _really hot_." She was still looking at Jacob when saying this. "Maybe he'll get lucky tonight. Thanks for the idea Rachel." Jacob dropped her hand like it was kryptonite.

"Don't be a bitch Leah."

"Show some respect Jacob. Don't make me kick your sorry, hot ass in front of everyone."

"You guys are trouble. Please be smart this time Jacob." I begged, not wanting everything to shatter into pieces again.

"Do you always have to ruin everything? We were just having fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Double, Octodate was a bust. Reneesme had been giving me one-word answers for the last couple of weeks, and since I couldn't get a real conversation out of her, I took the day off to drive to Rachel's for advice. She may have been an annoying know-it-all, but she really did have a logical answer for everything.

I opened the door with my spare key, and called out a couple of times but Rachel didn't respond. It was hard to tell if she was home or not since she always took public transit, so I walked upstairs.

Clearly, she wasn't home, but someone was making a ton of noise in the bathroom. So I opened the door.

"Do you have to keep walking in on me?" Leah complained.

"You're not even naked."

"Well, I was about to be. See the robe?"

"What are you doing?" I wondered, about to leave until I saw the tub was filled with bubbles. "You can't take a bath in that thing."

"Rachel's supposed to be here helping me with this, but I can figure it out. Don't get big, white plaster stuff wet. Easy. No sweat."

"Bad idea."

"Me smelling like an unkempt dude is a bad idea. I'm totally not trying to take advantage, but-"

"I'll help you." The words flew out of my mouth and the two of us attempted to get her into the bathtub, without her left leg touching the water. In the end, I had to pick her up and kneel on the floor, carefully sliding her in.

I should've been dying with lust for her, but I just wanted to help her. I barely looked at her naked body, and when I did see it, the light in her eyes brought me back to her face. Damn, the shit was happening again.

"I can stay here until you're ready to get out." I offered again, eventually wiping down her arms and neck with the bath cloth. The weird thing wasn't me doing this, but the fact that it felt good and normal. Leah relaxed a little as I started to give her a light massage.

Truthfully, I felt guilty for her running away and missing out on 4 amazing years with the twins. I felt bad about choosing Reneesme over her, even though it was the right thing to do, and I felt guilty for feeling like this about her but not being able to act on it.

Had it not been for the excited screams of joy behind us, I wouldn't have figured out that we weren't alone.

"Mom." Liberty looked like she'd just woken up. "You can't do that."

"Don't tell Aunt Rachel. It's a secret. Shh." Leah put on her most playful voice, and I realized that's what had changed between us. She was so good with Liberty, the kids, and I loved it.

"OH! Hi daddy." Liberty finally noticed me and rushed to give me a hug as I hugged her back warmly. She probably just thought that since I was Johanna's dad, I was her dad too. I could've brushed it off except I saw the look on Leah's face. Horror. And that's when I stood still as though frozen in time. Daddy? Liberty was my child. Leah had run off with my child.

(A/N: Now do you still see a Jeah ending? -NL)

* * *

><p><strong>As part of my <strong>_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight)

**My Last Breath** (Vampire Diaries)

**Make You Feel My Love **(High School Musical and Twilight )

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)


	8. Grow a Pair

Chapter Eight: Grow a Pair

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

Clearly, this is not how I wanted things to turn out. I had everything under control, but I'm pretty sure that my mom had something to do with this. That's why she asked. She knew Liberty was in the house with us and she'd tricked me into saying those words.

_Jacob is Liberty's daddy. _

Sue Clearwater suffered from the delusion that Jacob and I were going to finally get together and form a Blackwater clan … yeah right.

That would entail two improbabilities: One that Jacob finally dump little bitch on her ass and Two that Jacob Black actually love me. Secretly, I think he's more likely to get rid of her than to love me…

But how Jacob reacted was not what I expected. Liberty, being the ball of joy that she is, coerced him into playing 'Scientist', which meant that she would carry around her microscope and dig around for bugs in the yard. She's a total Clearwater and I love it.

I loved how he interacted with her even before he knew, but Jacob wasn't finished with me.

He left me in the bathroom for God knows how long, knowing that I couldn't move an inch without him.

By the time he'd come back, my skin was soggy, pruney even and I was freezing, not like the last time he'd romantically started a bath for me.

"I'm surprised you came back." I looked at him, trying to read his expression. I knew Jacob well, but I didn't know what he was thinking this time. I couldn't tell, but I did know that it was showdown time.

"How could you not tell me?"

"How could I?" I asked back, looking down for a moment. "Get me out of here?" Jake picked me up before I could even finish. We were always putting ourselves in situations like this, situations that looked bad to people on the outside who didn't understand platonic yet intimate relationships.

Hell, we didn't either. When it came to us, there were no boundaries and that is more terrifying than anything, to know that you could let yourself go so deeply into someone that rationale didn't exist.

I squelched this idea as he helped me up wordlessly, not flinching when the water on my body drenched his shirt. Jacob helped me to my robe, yanking his shirt off which clearly needed time to dry. I knew what was on my mind and it shouldn't have been.

I wanted him so badly that I had to look away and slide on the robe so I wasn't standing there naked, so that something was there to separate us, and to keep my hands occupied. As I did so, I felt stupid. Rejected. Ashamed. Jacob would never love me.

"So … talk." He barked.

"What the hell do you want to know? You're the one to blame for this." I started. This, was good. I could play on anger, hold onto that emotion long enough for him to get pissed off and leave. Then, I could figure out what I was going to do. For real.

"Really?" Jacob looked at me in disbelief as I pulled out the drier and worked on my hair for a bit. I would've left it at that had he not grabbed my hand and turned off the machine. "Leah, how is this my fault?"

"You shouldn't have been fucking me when you had a fiancé. And then that stupid ass wedding … did you really think I was going to stick around and pretend like it was okay?" I sighed frustrated at the way my hair looked, but even more so how I was feeling right now. So revealed. "Fuck it." I couldn't pretend that it was his fault. I had to confess. "I left because I was pregnant and you were getting married to Reneesme and I didn't want to mess it up. You deserved to be happy after Bella and us having sex was just too good to work. **_Wrong_**," I corrected. "Amazing but wrong at the time. I left so that you could have your happy ending."

"Damn it Leah that's just stupid!" Jacob clinched his jaw. "Don't you see how different it could've been? If you had just told me … I wouldn't have-"

"What?" My arms were folded across my chest. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't let Jacob string me along like this.

"I wouldn't have married Nessie." He sighed. It was a lie. He would've married her and lived out all of his Bella fantasies regardless of what was going on around him. I rolled my eyes, really trying to hide back tears.

"You can't take it back and we are where we are and who we are. Who we are happens to be completely different that who we used to be." I paused. "I didn't want you to find out about Liberty at all because … I didn't want to make it harder on everyone and now she's attached and when we go back, I'll be the bad guy again."

"You can always stay." He offered, placing his hand on my shoulder which made my stomach flutter. The bathroom was feeling smaller by the minute and I could just imagine those thick, soft lips molding mine, him backing me into the wall roughly, ripping open my robe—Stop it.

"We have to talk about this because Leland and Johanna are in love with you. Nessie's a good mom to them but you—p"

"We can't even talk without you mentioning how much better she is than me. I know she is. That's why I left before and that's why I'm backing off now. Nessie can give you that 'All-American' fairytale. I can't. I can't make you happy because I don't even know what happy is anymore." I sighed. "This is hard." I muttered under my breath. "We both know that I have to go back to California and the kids can come and visit anytime, but I can't be here. It's too much for me." Because I love you, Jake, I added to myself. I had already admitted it in so many words anyway.

"So you're not even going to give me a chance?" He asked.

"Jacob, you are mar-ried. You are taken. You belong to her forever and this is what you wanted." I reminded him. We didn't take marriage lightly in the Quileute community. It was literally 'til death do you part.'

"I was stupid." Jacob whispered. "I don't deserve to even say these words to you. But I do love you Leah. You know that, don't you?" I nodded, too afraid to move any other part of my body. This is what I had been wanting to hear, what I thought I'd never hear. "You can't even see how much better you are than before. You're so much better, more focused, beautiful, intelligent, amazing. You have this glow that-"

"I have to get out of here." I whispered, finally exhaling.

"Let me help you." Jacob's hands were on either sides of my face before I could grab the crutches. I was powerless to move, and he knew it. He knew it and he did it because he could.

Feeling his warm, thick lips on mine made me realize just how much I'd been starving for this the last few years of my life. I closed my eyes instinctively and then opened them once I realized what we were doing. I was breathing heavily. My body had missed that touch. We kissed for way to long for me to blame it on him. I had kissed him back, nibbled on his lip, let his hands roam my body, reach for the tie to my robe.

"We can't." I whispered, knowing that in just a few quick motions, we could be making love again. "You're married and I won't let you cheat."

"Wake up Leah. We've been cheating together since you got back. Every smile, every intimate thought … all of the things that I told you that Nessie doesn't even know. About my dreams. Me and you talking about my mom and your dad … You have my heart."

"But she has you for life." I sighed, stronger that I'd ever been in the past. "So, I'm saying this now so you'll finally get it. You chose Nessie. We can't _be _anything to each other … and I mean it. It's over Jake."

He just stood staring at me for a long time, neither of us moving. So close, but still on different planets, in different universes. Jacob eventually left the bathroom, shirtless and looking all kinds of sexy. And I was able to hold back the waterworks until he left.

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is what is called "closure." Did I mention that closure sucks?

* * *

><p><strong>Reneesme<strong>

It's been three weeks since God has answered my prayers, and Leah Clearwater has been eradicated from my life. Well, not really but she's not around as much. I was working on a way to adopt the twins, but I couldn't help but ignore it.

Jacob was walking around like his little brother had just died, had been ever since... I don't know what, but something happened that no one was telling me abound.

Forgive me for saying this, but why was he so into her? She was rude, obnoxious, inappropriate, uncultured … and I could keep going and going.

I should've been the one who was unhappy, finding out that he still harbored feelings of unrequited love for Leah Clearwater, who was just _after all _the mother of his two kids. Minor oversight. I was still trying to make it work, but it seemed like I was the only one. This marriage was becoming more and more of a struggle, but I was the only one fighting.

"Babe?" I called, trying to figure this thing out, but Jacob was numb. Like a zombie. And I was almost on the edge.

Hopefully our vow renewal would remind him of why he married me in the beginning.

Leah

We were at the point where we only spoke when necessary and I told myself that it was fine. So what that he wasn't there when they'd finally de-plastered my leg? No one should see a leg looking that gross anyway, but somehow, I still found an excuse to go over and see him.

Although we only looking at it other for a few seconds, it was enough for me to know that our feelings for each other hadn't simmered down. My heart, I know, was ready to pop out of my chest, but I'd learned better than to give it up so easily.

If nothing else, my feelings for him were more powerful than any imprint I'd ever experienced, and make no mistake I was 100% in love with Sam.

I waited for Jacob to crack a smile, breakdown his stoic look, finally shave off that **peezy **beard he was growing and mention the fact that I was walking like a normal human being again, but nothing. He did, however, wordless hand me a piece of paper.

In my imagination, I saw it as a note in code, a series of numbers representing a time and place where we could meet up secretly, and finally be free. But, that was not _this _note. This piece of paper started with the words I'd avoided four years ago … 'You are cordially invited…'

_Again_?

I mean seriously, who got remarried unless they'd been together for over ten years? They were working on year number give. Talk about insecure. A very mean, almost evil part of me wanted to show up and ruin it. Tell little bitch that once again, Jake had messed up and forgot that trusty little condom.

I had that effect on him.

I chuckled internally, a dry laugh. Four years ago, I would've video-taped our bathroom encounter and put in out youtube, revealing the video at the wedding under the guise of a "Wedding Slideshow." Then, everyone would've seen …

Even Jacob wouldn't be able to fake it or deny it. That would be fun, but there are kids involved and I'm not that reckless anymore, sadly for you guys.

Instead, being older, wiser, more predictable, and a little boring at times, I was going to face this situation and go to the stupid re-wedding ceremony and behave like everyone else. Rachel would be my moral support, Liberty and the kids would keep me busy, and seeing him kiss her would make it easier for me to leave.

But don't get too upset guys. Jacob and I _not _working out doesn't mean that I have to be alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

History repeats itself. Seriously, it does. Like right now, I'm preparing to renew my vows with Reneesme, something that she came up with seemingly as soon as Leah rolled into town. Her around really made Nessie nervous and since she clearly didn't want anything to do with me, there was no need to keep chasing after her.

I'm not the kind of guy to put myself out there too much, not like I used to, and Leah rejecting me really hurt like hell. Us guys can be just as … insecure as girls. We just cover it up by being assholes, which was how I was treating Leah.

If I could get her to back away, then I'd be able to recover from her … rejection. I never wanted to feel anything like that again and I knew that Nessie would never do anything to hurt me.

Sure, it was safe and at times unexciting, but she was mine. And we could be good together, maybe even happy at times.

I could live with that.

And I was glad that Leah had stuck around to support me in this. She brought our little baby Liberty, a secret with which I shared with Leah. I caught her giving me glances and looks as I waited for Nessie to make her way down the aisle.

Just for a moment, I let myself think about how much differently I would feel if Leah Clearwater was the one walking down the aisle towards me. I could see Embry give me a look and I knew it was starting. Nessie was gorgeous, with her pale white skin and hazel eyes … you know the kind of girl that the world _grooms _you to drool over.

She put all of those blonde-haired commercial girls to shame and she was always so kind and pretty much perfect. Her skin was milky-wife, she had the right combination of thinness with small curves … she was petite. Visually stunning. As she walked down towards me, I stared back at her, but I could feel Leah's gaze as well. My eyes faltered for a moment, turning to hers, my heart breaking to see the look on her face.

She was dying inside.

My eyes found their way back to Nessie as I hoped that no one realized the moment I'd shared with Leah. No one interrupted the ceremony, everyone was cordial, and I was sure that I could get through this.

And everything was going perfectly … which is why I should've known that the other shoe was going to drop, and of course, it was Leah's fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

I shouldn't have been at the reenactment of the stupidest mistake of Jacob's life. But I was here. I missed the first wedding, and this one was just as overly gaudy, I'm sure. I caught Jacob looking at me more than he should've been, the memory of his warm lips meeting mine, still fresh on my mind.

It has been three weeks already, and I still wasn't over it, but Liberty was loving it here and I didn't want to just leave. It was hard.

So I shouldn't have come.

For whatever reason, Liberty was just really finicky the entire time, and I was ready to leave.

"Let's just say bye to Jacob and we can go, okay?" I offered, en route to Jacob, but little bitch stepped in my path. "Hi." I squeaked out.

"The cast is off your leg." She noted. "So you'll be leaving soon?"

"No, I plan on staying for a little while." I answered back, just to screw with her a little bit. I wanted to get out of this hell immediately. "Now can you tell me where your husband is?" I wondered, politely, two seconds from knocking her out and getting this over with.

"This is for you." A random person interrupted us and handed her a microphone.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I don't know." Little bitch shrugged it off and I picked up Liberty who was now fussy. She was overdue for a nap. That was the problem. The half breed turned the mike on and started to thank everyone for being here, but I still didn't see Jake.

"We're going Liberty. We'll see everyone tomorrow." I explained, ready to leave. And that's when it happened.

"No!" She yelled.

"Please don't do this. We can spend the entire day-"

"I want to see my daddy!" Liberty screamed so loudly that the microphone picked her voice up and little bitch stopped talking. Everyone was staring now.

I ducked and tried to walk away, but that's when Jacob appeared. And that's when Liberty said loudly, with everyone still listening, "DADDY!"

Jacob's face crumbled, as did mine and "Nessie" dropped the mike, running off in tears. He took Liberty into his arms, calming her down, but gave me a look like I planned this. This was not my fault, but I knew in everyone else's eyes, I was the villain. Always the villain, always the bad guy.

* * *

><p>Months Later<p>

**Rachel**

Normally, I wouldn't get involved but I could hear how miserable Jake was whenever I called him. With Nessie throwing him annulment papers, ouch, I knew I had to do something to help. I'd seen my brother fall off the edge before, when I wasn't there to stop him, but now I was fully involved.

So, I did what I thought was best. I gave them one last chance. I had to lie to Leah to do it, she was expecting me and not _him_, but she'd forgive me. I told Jacob where she lived, where she spare key was, and left it up to him.

There was nothing holding him back anymore. He was officially released from Reneesme and she decided just to make the annulment easy, and not to fight over petty things. He was a free man and now it was time for him to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

"Did you come here expecting some happy ending? That I wouldn't have moved on by now?" Leah wondered, running her hands through her hair. Six months later and it was already at her ears. Just as spunky as ever "I don't have time for this today Jake. I've got a twelve hour day and I-"

"It's Thursday."

"What?" She paused for a moment.

"You have the day off and you have plans with my sister… You see, Rachel's been telling me you've been working like crazy, but I didn't believe her." I explained wondering if it was too late. I'd already done so much damage to Leah.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Nessie and I are over. The paperwork has been filed and legally, we were never married."

"So?"

"Stop being such an ice queen. I want to see if you'll still have me? Is it too late?"

"You're really asking me if I still want you?" Leah smiled like some really perverted idea just came to mind. "How do I know you're not going to get bored with me or cheat on me? If you can't even stay faithful during an imprint-"

"You don't. And I don't know if you'll get tired of me." I sighed. Leah was still making this difficult. "But you're the only one that knows so much about me and it doesn't feel awkward around you, even now. I don't know what I'd do if you said no."

"Oh Jake, don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not. I mean it." Jacob bent down until he was on one knee.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah <strong>

So, if I was the smiling girl at that Lamaze class, Jacob would've said all of those things to me. But Jacob was … spineless at best, and I didn't fall so easily for bull shit.

This is how it really happened.

"I'm not going." Jacob explained firmly.

"I can call the cops and they'll make you leave. You're too late." I lied, secretly beaming on the inside.

"The kids are with Rachel." He whispered. "Where's Liberty?"

"With a babysitter. I thought today was Friday." I explained, Jacob's eyes glued to mine. It was intense. It made me blush and then look away. When I looked back at him, Jacob was closer to me.

Our lips slid onto one another's like they served no other purpose but to be together. We were like that for a long time and when I reached up to pull off his shirt, I realized that old habits die hard.

This habit wasn't going to die.

"I'm seeing someone." I blurted out before we could work on baby number four.

"Is it serious?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Maybe."

"Do I have a chance?"

"No." I responded with a laugh. "But sometimes you have to just take what you want."

"I love you Leah Clearwater." He whispered into my ear seductively, the only thing supporting me now being the wall. "I'll fight until I have you."

"You just want some ass."

"No. I want you. All of you. I don't want to share you and I don't want to share myself with anyone else. Just you. You are everything to me and I've been so miserable without you."

"I can't. I can't get hurt this time."

"I can't stay away. I've never felt anything…"

"Like it." I finished for him. "Will you be faithful to me?"

"Yes." He responded confidently. "I want you for life. No divorce. No annulment-"

"What are you saying?"

"I want to be with you forever. I want you to be a Black. We can all live together in California, wherever you want."

So what do you think I said? HELL NO! … Or not quite. I eventually said yes, but not immediately. I made him work for it (2 months, no sex). Jacob was finally able to prove to me that he could keep it in his pants and whip it out only for me. And it turns out that he can. Not all guys are dogs.

When I finally gave in, I swear the Earth stopped just for us, the stars aligned, the moon was full, the pigs were flying, there was a moment of world peace because … Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater were finally together.

And then he proposed and I accepted.

**Fourteen weeks later **

We all know what happened. Out popped baby number four, another girl whom we named Jenna Leigh, but the difference was by then, we were actually married. Imagine, me and Jake having a kid in wedlock. That was pretty cool. Traditional, but it felt complete. And no, we still haven't learned how to use a condom, if that's what you're wondering!

Everything that hadn't made sense before, all of the loose ends all led to this moment, where Jacob and I were married, living together and with our four kids in California. (Don't ever let a man make you leave an awesome city so you can be with him. This is 2012 people)!

It wasn't perfect. I had to cut back my hours at the hospital, but it was love, chaos, craziness … it was my life and it finally felt whole, like the world was on my side. I could kiss Jacob when I wanted to, however I wanted to.

We could hold hands, give each other looks, meet each other in the shower … share our most private dreams and thoughts. It was love on every level that I'd never even imagined.

So, I guess you can say that the title of my story is a little misleading. All this time, I thought that I was nothing more than a booty call for Jacob, a girl on the side that made his sex life wild and amazing, but we connected so much more than that.

I actually thank little bitch, in a way because … if she hadn't been in the picture, we wouldn't have gotten to know each other so deeply or even appreciated each other like we do. Sure, we argue and the kids run amuck every day, but I'm finally happy.

I'm happy and why shouldn't I be?

After all, I'm just the lucky Lolita that snagged Jacob Black for life, and don't tell him yet, but I think I might be preggers again.

* * *

><p>(AN: Weeks of pondering and I finally figured out how to end this so it wasn't deux ex machinus … or whatever that Latin term is. It means I'm finished and I love writing about these two! Leave your reviews, check out my other Jeah flick—_After the Hurricane_—which is getting an ending to the alternate ending. Thanks for the support … this is probably the least amount of time I've taken to finish a story. Luv. Grow. Change. And smile, otherwise people won't like you! j/k –NL)


End file.
